halfbadfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Edge
Marcus Edge is the father of Nathan Byrn. He was also the most feared and powerful Black Witch in England. Biography Half Bad He is mentioned throughout the book, and we learn that he once had a vision of his son Nathan killing him with the Fairborn. He does not appear in person until the very end of the book where he stops time to perform Nathan's Giving and also to help remove Hunter bullets that were in his body. Once Nathan's Giving is finished he returns the passage of time to normal, and leaves Nathan to fend off the hunters in pursuit of him. Half Wild After joining the Alliance, Nathan meets with Marcus to try and persuade him to fight with them, as his abilities could very well give the Alliance the upper hand. Marcus asks Nathan to stay with him for a week and joins the Alliance on his return, though he also cuts off Gus' ear as punishment for threatening his son with a knife. After a number of successful raids as a member of the Alliance, he is shot and fatally wounded at the end of the book by Annalise O'Brien, after he kills her brother Connor for attempting to escape. He then persuades Nathan to fulfill the vision by killing him and eating his heart, which Nathan is reluctant to do, but agrees to upon realising that Marcus is dying anyway. Personality Marcus is very cautious, hiding in remote areas to avoid hunters and creating dozens of cuts to escape hunters or to lead them into a trap. He is cold, remorseless and lacks sympathy, killing or even murdering people whether with or without purpose. He had a soft spot for Nathan, however, continuously receiving information about him. Fearing for his own safety he was not willing to help Nathan when he was in danger despite caring for him. He does not consider himself to be a good person, and says to Nathan 'The point of being good is doing it when it's tough, not when it's easy.' Physical description Marcus's appearance is very similar to Nathan's, having the same hairstyle, eye color and height. Marcus usually wears suits. Abilities and skills Marcus' original gift was shapeshifting into animals, but he gained a number of others through eating the hearts of witches he had killed. He is an excellent fighter and was skilled enough to evade capture by the Hunters for at least two decades. Gifts * Chlorokinesis * Metakinesis * Electrokinesis * Healing * Invisibility * Potion making * Pyrokinesis * Shapeshifting (Animal) * Shapeshifting (Human) * Molecular Deceleration * Telekinesis * Preminition Relationships Nathan Byrn - son Cora Byrn - Cora and Marcus fell deeply in love soon after meeting. Due to the taboo nature of their relationship, however, they realized they never could truly be together. They resolved to live separate lives and meet once a year, which is how Nathan was conceived and Dean Byrn, who caught the two together, was killed. Gus - ex-partner Wolfgang - ex-partner Mercury - While Mercury hates Marcus intensely and thirsts for revenge Marcus dislikes her but isn't very interested in fighting her. Trivia * One of Marcus' favorite animals to transform to is an eagle. This might imply that he was with Nathan in eagle-form during one part of Half Bad when Nathan spots an eagle. * He had a vision that he'd be killed by his son Nathan using the Fairborn. This turned out to be true even though Nathan had repeatedly said he would never kill Marcus. * Marcus gained all his other gifts (besides shapeshifting) through eating the former gift-holders heart. Category:Characters Category:Black Witch